All That Jazz
by HarryFrickinPotter
Summary: Sam and Dean just wanted to blend in. Until a couple of clearly insane girls conned them into joining the Drama club. But what secrets do they keep?
1. Chapter 1

Amusville, Ohio, was by far, the ugliest little town the Winchester brothers had ever seen. And that included a town in Illinois where the only jobs were to be found in the fertilizer factory upwind of the entire population. So when Sam started complaining to their dad about moving yet again, Dean didn't even try to defend their father. He was silently on Sam's side, but Dean just basically ignored the whole fight going on in the living room, and continued to stare out attic window (where his room was now, thanks to Sam's freakishly long legs and unfair head start) at the town that so far, officially sucked. And he hadn't even seen the school yet. All Dean had seen was the local Krogers and he was not impressed. The cute check out girl who was flirting with him, suddenly changed her tune and threatened him with sexual harassment when she found out his dad was renting out the most run down house in the neighborhood. They were escorted out of the store by a guy who was Sammy's age, with a mullet and a nose ring. The kid was wearing a smirk the whole time. Dean has made it his own personal mission to take that punk down hard. Maybe with his car….

"Dean! Get you butt down here! It's your night for dishes and we have to go school shopping!"

Dean sighed, and started to trek loudly downstairs. He wasn't gonna vocally complain, like Sam, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be as annoying as possible till they blew this town. "I'm coming Sammy, keep your panties on!"

"It's Sam, now come on! You gotta drive, dad's at the library! Something about a haunted theatre. Do you think they have advanced English classes here?"

"Keep your nerdness contained, man. You're a junior now, act like it. Get a girl or somthin, Jesus, kid…"

Sammy continued to mumble to himself, ignoring Dean. They made their way through the dishes, all five of them, and climbed into the car. It wasn't until Dean started his Baby, that he realized school shopping meant going back to Krogers, and he did not want to deal with that punk, or that girl who wasn't even that cute at all. He almost ditched the whole thing, until he saw the look on Sammy's face as he talked about how excited he was to go to Fairfield High.

"…..and I know that the towns a dump, but I looked up the school's history and they have a great academic achievement record. They even have Mr. Kacey! You know, that famous teacher who was on the news last week for his work. How did they even get him? Do you think he'll let me take his calculus class?" Throughout the whole speech, Sam did not once take a breath, and the smile on his face was worth anything. So Dean sucked it up, put the car in gear, and said, " Hey Sammy, do you want the Princess notebook, or the Mermaid one?"

As his little brother squawked in outrage, Dean smiled to himself, and hoped they would stay there forever.

As the first day of school dawned, Sam could feel himself get sick. Sure, he was excited, but he didn't have a great track record with meeting new people. That thought made him more nervous then anything, no matter how cool it was to learn under Mr. Kacey. He dressed with apprehension, pulling on the "new" clothes Dean had bought from a thrift store while their dad had been researching a vampire nest in Arizona. Usually Sam would have been embarrassed, but the jeans were so comfortable, and just faded enough to be cool, while the striped button up shirt was something he might've picked out himself. As weird as his brother was, Dean knew him well, which could be a scary thing, but Sam refused to dwell on that. All he wanted was a peaceful full of the new school experience. Sure, he hated moving around, but sometimes it was nice to learn about new places and to see all the different ways teachers could teach. Not that he would ever tell dad that. Sam did have his pride after all.

" Move your ass, Samantha! I'm tired of waiting, if your hair doesn't look perfect now, its never going too!" Sam's cheeks flushed in anger as he ran out to the Impala. He made sure to flip Dean off and slam the door at the same time. Dean just laughed and started the car.

" You're a jerk, Dean. I'm not a girl."

" No, you're a whiny bitch, now shut up and let me enjoy my tunes." And the brothers drove off into the fog of early morning Ohio, that lasts until June, towards the school that would change everything. Or maybe it would just kill one of them. Who the hell knew?

**AN: This is my first story, and I plan to introduce a whole cast of Original Characters, so be sure to comment constructively. Please don't be cruel. I will cry. Really. **


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes seemed to be on Sam and Dean as they walked into Fairfield's doors for the very first time. Dean had a cocky smirk and a cool leather jacket, so every girl was automatically texting her friends about the hot guy outside the school office. Sam was so adorably shy looking, even with his six foot plus height, that every girl was automatically texting her friends about the cute kid outside the school office. By the time the first bell rang, there was a crowd of bystanders just waiting to see where these strangers would go. It did not escape Dean's notice that most, if not all, of the crowd were girls. But Sam didn't seem to care, and walked straight through the mob to homeroom, eyes on his schedule. Dean only managed to break away when the second bell rang and being on time seemed to rank higher then being in the presence of the only hot male in miles. Because really, detention sucked.

Only two girls had not heard about the new kids right away. Leah Pierson and Sindy Estem were too busy analyzing a new TV show and trying to decide if it was worth watching. The discussion quickly turned into a fight, but they soon came to a friendly compromise when they both agreed that Artemis on Young Justice was a terrible person and needed to be taken down. Leah and Sindy parted ways as the first bell rang, and neither noticed the mob of perfume scented girls huddled around the office on the way to homeroom. Leah was to immersed in thoughts of homework that she might have forgotten, and Sindy was thinking about her lines in the school musical that she had to rehearse.

Sindy met Dean in third period Biology, when the new lab partners for the year were decided. He walked into the classroom and sat next to her, and she was in love. With his jacket. Sindy was in a hurry that morning, and had forgotten her jacket, and she was freezing in the cold, sterile room. The new kid's jacket looked so warm and cozy, and she wanted to steal it from him. But just as she was imagining how it would fit her, Mr. Cole started to announce new partners for labs. Sindy was stuck with Matt Decker, who like to drink chemicals for fun, and cursed her luck. The new boy, who was introduced as Dean Winchester, got Tori Zerkle. All period, Sindy just stared at that boys jacket, and wished it was around her. In no way did she think this was creepy. But Dean did.

Dean felt the hairs in the back of his neck tingle, and turned around to see who ws staring at him. He was flattered to learn that it was an attractive girl, a bit younger then him, with wild, dark, curly hair. She looked like she wanted him, and he couldn't blame her. He was awesome. But as she continued to stare, he felt more uncomfortable. So at the end of class, he caught up with her and asked her what her deal was. The strange girl blinked and said, "I just really love your jacket. It looks warm. I'm cold and jealous." And then she walked away. Dean was so confused. And slightly offended that his jacket was more appealing then he was.

Leah met Sam in fifth period English. She wanted to get there early and read a bit before homework was taken up and class started. She had been hearing rumors all day about the new kids and was getting tired of them. Leah was pretty certain that the new students were not male models undercover. And if they were, then they could've come to a better school then Fairfield; even the teachers complained about the conditions. When Sam Winchester walked in, Leah knew him on sight. She attended the same school her whole life, and knew everyone, so she was certain that this kid was one of the new students. And the fact that he looked like a deer in headlights clued her in too. He clearly didn't know where to sit, so she sat her book down and pointed to an empty seat across the aisle from her. He grinned at her, then sat down, just as the teacher walked in. Mrs. Sands was known for being strict, so when she announced the field trip to the Keith Albee theatre, Leah could understand why everyone looked shocked. But what she didn't understand was why Sam looked shocked. He had never even talked to Mrs. Sands. Leah shrugged and went back to her book. Wasn't her problem until someone made it her problem, that was her motto.

Sam recognized the name of the theatre as the one dad was investigating. He also knew that it couldn't be safe for a bunch of kids to go trampling through a suspected hunting site, unprotected. He had to tell Dean. They needed to be there in case something happened.

"…..and don't forget, guys, to ask your parents to sign up to be chaperones. No complaining, I don't care if you are high schoolers, you will still get into trouble."

An evil smirk curled Sam's mouth, one he had seen on Deans face many times. Dad couldn't say no if it was a hunt-related trip right?

In the seat next to Sam, Leah saw the smirk and raised an eyebrow, then returned to her book, because the good part was coming up and she didn't care enough to ask Sam what he was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have been reading FanFiction on this site for a year, and I still forgot the disclaimer in the first two chapters. Forgive me! I own nothing but a couple seasons of this great show on DVD, and a great hatred for Samuel. All I can do is wish that I owned the boys….but I don't. Please don't sue.

On the way home, Sam filled Dean in on his plan. At first Dean was skeptical, but he gave in when he thought of the crappy town they were in and how he now wanted revenge. So together they conspired and eventually came up with a way to approach the subject of the field trip. After two hours, Sam punched Dean in the arm and said, "Screw it, lets just tell him, my head hurts and dad doesn't do subtle anyway." Dean agreed.

When John stumbled in around midnight, in his FBI suit and almost full on beard, Dean and Sam were nervously standing in the kitchen, waiting with dinner ready. Logically, Sam knew that his dad literally HAD to be a chaperone, but he also knew that John wasn't going to be happy. And Dean knew that he would be the first to be blamed. Finally, John slumped in the plastic chair at the table, and frowned at his boys, trying to figure out why they looked suspicious. It had been a long day, and the teenage girl who worked the ticket booth was really creepy and kept flirting with him. It was uncomfortable, and so very disturbing. John gave up halfway into the interview. The haunting was almost not worth it.

Dean saw his dad's frown and shoved Sam forward. Sam tripped on his legs and fell into the chair next to John. He tried to pull off casual, but Sam had a feeling it didn't work too well. He dived in.

"Dad, all the English classes are taking this field trip to that theatre that you're investigating, and we can't let all those innocent people be endangered if it IS in fact a haunted building." He looked to Dean, who pulled out a manila folder from his jacket.

"We did some research and found two more attacks in the last century, and some more digging after that showed that all the women who were attacked, were somehow related to each other, very distantly, all young girls." Dean tossed the folder on the table, which actually almost buckled under the paper light weight. John clutched at it, and somehow the table held. Meanwhile, Dean was thinking that John had no choice in the matter, all the evidence was there.

After ten minutes of reading the files over and over, and much dramatic (not that he'd admit it) sighing on John's part, he reluctantly agreed to "John Hancock" the necessary forms and accompany eighty plus high school kids and keep them out of trouble. He started to have regrets not long after his pen left the paper. And then the plastic table collapsed within itself.

Leah and Sindy sat together, in the same seat, everyday that they rode the bus. Routine was very important to Leah, who suffered slightly from OCD, and She also had an ipod, which Sindy had to listen to constantly. Not that Leah complained. She was just happy to have a friend who didn't steal her money, or con her out of homework. And Sindy always shared her leftover lunch and discussed the best Marvel superheroes with her. So when they were herded onto the bus headed to the Keith Albee, much like cattle would be, Sindy, the taller of the two, led the way to their favorite seat right in the middle of the bus, where the fire exit was located.

Leah was NOT happy to see that one of the new kids was already occupying the aforementioned seat. The tall one with the floppy hair and lengthy legs. She almost kicked him. Looking around, she also noticed that there were no other seats big enough for two people left, so she plopped herself down, startling the kid (Steve? Stan?), not that she cared, and pointed out the seat across from it to Sindy, with the other new kid (Dane, maybe?) and whispered, "Text me."

Sindy nodded, and sat down too. She then noticed she was seating next to Leather Jacket Boy, which caused some embarrassment on her part, but not enough to hunt down another seat. She instead decided to apologize, hoping that she didn't come across as a creepy serial murderer. Sindy tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Dean is it?" He nodded, so she continued. "Sorry about the other day. I crashed on my coffee high from breakfast, and was a little loopy. And, to be fair, that is a sweet jacket."

The boy seemed a bit confused at first, but then he curled up the side of his lip in a small smile. Sindy felt her heart flutter-oh wait, that was just her cell vibrating in her side coat pocket. She brushed him off with a "Well I'm glad we talked that out" and started to answer the text. She giggled when she saw that Leah was making fun of the new chaperone who looked like he was sleeping off a hangover in the seat in front of them.

Dean felt even more offended when the girl blew him off for a text, so he really didn't feel all that guilty when he leaned over her shoulder and read the text. He laughed out loud when he read it, which caused some of her curls to go inside Dean's mouth. He quickly started to choke on her hair. It was not his finest moment. Luckily, Dean didn't have to explain himself, the girl was far too absorbed in her phone. But when he glanced across the aisle, Dean saw brown eyes glaring him down farther into his seat. Whoops. he looked about to call him out about it, when the teacher at the front of the bus called attention to the fact they arrived to their destination. Finally.

Sam felt sort of awkward, sitting next to the very silent girl. She was very absorbed in her phone, so he took some time to study her. She had shaggy, dark bonde hair, and square glasses. She was also TINY. Short and thin to the point of child-like. Sam was a giant compared to her. He tried to make conversation.

"Hi, I'm new, my name is Sam."

"I know."

Well that was a bust. He tried again.

"What's your name?"

"Leah."

Leah was not a talker apparently. Sam slumped back into his seat, until the teacher called everyone off the bus. It was going to be a long day.

Leah saw the other new boy (Dan?) do what he did to Sindy's hair. She knew it was an accident, but still, it was unsanitary and rude. He was going DOWN.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: As you can tell, I moved the boys up a few years for my own convenience. The plot is set around five years ago, give or take a year or so. Again, I don't own anything but a burning desire to write. And a nice pair of red heels. But I have to share those, so maybe they don't count. Please DO NOT sue me. You would get nothing. I'd also like to take this time to thank all of the people reviewing. It happened faster then I expected, and you flatter me so much. I dedicate this whole story to my fellow Supernatural lover, Ron. She is Totally Awesome. And helped me brain storm, with her hilarious ideas._

__

_As the kids stood up from the bus seats, Mr. Bell blocked the exit, and started to make announcements. Everyone groaned loudly. John groaned the loudest. Mr. Bell glared at him and continued to speak. _

"_May I have your attention please," he began, and ignored the shouted NO from the back of the bus, continued, "Due to misbehavior on previous trips the school has taken, we will be using the buddy system, and every two pairs will have a chaperone with that group of four. The person you are currently sitting with will be your partner for the remaining time of the visit. Represent the school well, or there will be severe consequences."_

_He then walked off the bus quickly, and the teens flooded out of the bus, almost knocking over John. He shot a glare at the giggling group of girls who ran ahead of him, and started to glance around for his boys. Dean and Sam might be able to take care of themselves, but he was still their father, and wanted to make sure they took care of their buddies, who would definitely need protection if something went down. _

_John saw Sam's head above the crowd a few seconds later, with Dean and two other girls following them. John was hoping for boys, he knew how to deal with boys (sort of) but now he was completely lost. John tried to figure out if they were going to be trouble. They weren't dressed like the other girls he had seen on the bus, with too tight shirts and shorts made for elementary school kids. One was small, with a tie-dye T-shirt and jeans, and a pair of glasses too large for her face. They other one was tall, and her dark curls only made her seem taller. She was wearing jeans, too, and a T-shirt that claimed she was PURE EVIL. Hopefully the shirt was wrong. _

_The small group made it to John and together they headed toward Mr. Bell to check in. Groups were told they were allowed to explore on their won, as long as they all met back at the entrance in four hours time. John could deal with that. Sure. No problem. _

_An hour in, John was losing faith. The theatre turned museum was the most boring place he had ever been. And no one had said a word since the introductions fifty minutes earlier. He had tried playing a good chaperone, but not one of them actually cared about the items on display. John even remembered the girls names in an effort to brake some of the deadening silence. _

"_Sindy, did you know this building was built exactly one hundred years ago today?"_

"_No. That's nice."_

"_Leah, that's a cool display, don't you think?"_

"_Mhm."_

_After several little conversations like that, finally he just started to focus on looking out for danger. And taking the time to glare at Dean and Sam for NOT HELPING at all. They didn't seem to care. _

__

_Sam was bored. He hated silence that wasn't spent reading, and none of the exhibits were interesting enough to pay actual attention to. Basically, they were wondering around, killing time until the trip was over. And boy did the time drag on. He almost started to beat his head against the wall. Sam turned around when he heard some rustling noise, and noticed that the girls were whispering with their heads close together, and pointing at an exhibit displaying some of the costume jewelry supposedly worn on stage in a production of Hamlet. _

_Dean, tired of being on his feet, was feeling snappy. "Well, Chatty Kathy's, what is so important over there that you cant share with the class?" _

_Sindy looked at him with a weird expression on her face and replied, "That necklace is shiny, and the reflections make a pretty pattern on the glass case. Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" Leah chimed in with a hate-filled glance. _

_Dean didn't answer, and instead turned on Leah. "And you, don't you have anything to say at all? Or are you too good to talk to us lowly, poor kids?"_

_With deliberate movements, Leah walked right up to John, and said, "Your son has poor manners. I will be right back, I must use the restroom. Please wait here. I would suggest you spend that time cutting off his fingers and toes one by one. That will save me some trouble." With that parting threat, she walked out of the room. Sindy followed after her, not even trying to hide her giggles._

"_Boy, you WILL apologize to that girl," John harshly whispered to Dean. Meanwhile, Sam looked on and wondered what the hell just happened. _

__

_In the bathroom, the girls stood in front of the mirror and talked about the upcoming episode of Glee and fun forms of torture to use on mean people who dared to insult Leah. Dean had some nerve! In the middle of a rousing debate over who was hotter, Puck or Blaine, Sindy felt a chill run down her spine, and the sensation of something touching her arm. It almost felt like the business end of a razor blade. She heard a scream of, well, indescribable pain. And then she felt that same pain tearing into her left arm, and if the pain wouldn't have been so intense, Sindy would have realized that blood was spilling from words being carved into her. _

_The screaming would not stop. Leah could almost feel the agonizing sound, and then she realized it was HER screaming. Leah turned to the mirror, and screamed some more when she saw the woman carving up her friend._


	5. Chapter 5

Leah Peirce liked to think she was nice person. Of course, it was mostly smoke and mirrors at school, and no one was ever home to see her at her best, so it was hard to judge her own actions and decisions. When Leah's parents divorced, she remained loyal to her father, and did all she could to please him. Including playing the part of a son when it was needed. Baseball was out of the question, so they both settled on softball. Leah had been known to throw a ball hard enough to break bones. That skill was to blame for the time she spent half a season benched in the seventh grade. Leah liked to think that she was nice, but she knew for a certain she had a temper. And her only reflex when she was scared or angered, was to throw something at what scared or angered her. Effective or not, it was all she had.

So when she saw the ghost in the mirror, Leah wrenched the faucet off the sink basin, and threw it at the apparition with enough force to wrench her shoulder, before she even had time to think. The ghost disappeared with a sizzle, and the faucet kept going, right into Dean's head as he jerked the door open in order to investigate the source of the screams that Sam, Dean, and John heard coming from the bathroom. Dean dropped like a rock, and Sam ducked when the faucet veered his way. John came in a second later, and looked around the bathroom, confused at what he was seeing. Leah was on the floor next to Sindy, who was bleeding from both arms, not seriously, but enough for stitches, and Dean was knocked out cold, with a faucet next to him on the cracked and worn tile floor.

"Are you stupid?" Leah screeched. She was worried and this man was not helping. "Get help! She's hurt! Don't just stand there!" That was all it took for John to jump into action. He ripped the hand towel from the rack by the sink, and tore it in two, pressing the strips into Sindy's wounds. Then he instructed Sam to inform the principle that the girls were sick, and that John would give them a ride home. His first impression of the principle led him to think that the man would believe such a flimsy excuse. And Sam looked worn out and harried enough to make the story authentic. As Sam rushed off on his errand, to worried to complain about how lame the job was, John told Leah to keep the pressure on Sindy's arms and went about trying to revive his oldest son. After several handfuls of cold water, Dean came sputtering awake, holding his head and groaning as he tried to sit up. Leah finally recovered from her shock enough to ask why they had to lie to the principle. Dean, still mad about the faucet, snapped back, "That was a ghost, you moron, and now we have to learn more about it, or we would if you and your friend hadn't gotten hurt and made everything hard-AHH, why would you DO that!" Dean screamed, glaring at his dad after John smacked him upside the head.

"You deserved it", John answered calmly, "Now shut up and bind her arms. The cars out back, we need to get both of you to the hospital. I don't think anything is seriously wrong, but just to check-Leah, what's wrong with your arm? It's all twisted."

The adrenaline and shock was wearing off fast, and Leah could feel her shoulder throbbing in pain, but she also knew that nothing was broken or dislocated. So she just shook her head and waved her arm back and forth to show that she was fine. Leah was so unbelievably tired now, and she could not find the energy to even think words that weren't GHOST, BLOOD, SCREAMING.

Once Sam came back, he and Dean carried the girls out the back entrance while John brought the car closer to the building from where he had parked it earlier that morning so that he had his hunting gear ready if anything went down and he had need for a big gun. The ride to St. King's Hospital was silent, except for the two seconds when Sindy woke up screaming about a beat boxing Warbler or something, and the five minutes of John awkwardly explaining the "supernatural forces", until Leah tiredly told him that she believed everything he said, so would he just shut the hell up already. Dean agreed whole-heartedly with that sentiment.

At the hospital, after Sindy was slapped awake ("NOT necessary, you jerks!") and given a good dose of Happy Pills, which where offered to Dean and he was too manly to accept. John made sure they were alone, and proceeded to interview the girls. "What did the ghost like?"

"Cranky!" Sindy giggled out.

John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And what did you see, Leah?"

"It was a woman, red dress, lots of jewelry, and very angry with Sindy. Did you see what she carved on her!" She started to get hysterical, and pointed frantically to the other girls arms, where a hundred stitches in each arm spelled out the same word: WHORE. John tried to calm her down. "Shhh, its ok, she's all fixed up, and the Doctor said that there would be no scarring. Can you tell me anything else?"

Leah sniffed and went on. "She just kept cutting and screaming about someone named Eddy, always her Eddy. And by her costume, I think she was an actress."

"Thank you, that was very helpful. Dean, did you see anything?"

"No, I just saw the disintegration. I have stitches in my forehead, and my back hurts from where I landed on it. Can we go home now?", he ended with a whine.

John furrowed his brow. "Wait, if all you saw was the ghost disappear, then how did you get hit in the head? I thought that she chucked the faucet at you."

Dean went red. "Uh, y-yeah she did, right when she disappeared, must have used up all here strength-"

"And how did she fizzle out? The faucet was iron, so it must have went through her, and since she didn't shove it through herself it must have been thrown, but who could have thrown it that hard, to give you a concussion?"

Dean's face was filling with blood, and his eyes involuntarily went to Leah, who was leaning back into a chair with her eyes shut. John's followed that path, and turned toward Dean, with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Really, Dean? By a girl?"

Dean covered his face, cringing when he touched the stitches, and yelled, "shut up!". Meanwhile, Sam was sitting in the corner of the room, laughing his ass off. Soon enough, Everyone was laughing hysterically, even Leah and Sindy, who never really crashed from the high of the pain pills.

Once the giggles died down, Sam turned to the girls and asked them to please keep what his family was doing at the theatre a secret. An evil smile curled at Leah's mouth. "Or what? Let's make a deal. You and Dean join our dreadfully small Drama Club and we won't tell anyone about your future breaking and entering into historical buildings. Deal?"

Both Sam and Dean went white, all blood draining from their faces, while John and Sindy cracked up all over again. Leah stared them down until they reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement and held out their hands for her to shake. Her squeeze scared them both, especially when their thoughts went to Dean's damaged head. It was going to be a looooong year.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had a play at school, and that took up a lot of time, because I had to miss class for the rehearsals and make up all that work. But we rocked it, so its all good. Once again, I own nothing but the homework I should be doing NOW, and cool new socks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry to my Fans, all two of them, I had some homework, all essays, do in the same two days. That seems to be my number….anyway, I digress. Here is chapter six, and I own nothing but envy for Sera. She gets to work with our boys everyday….what a life.**

The first day back to school after the "incident with the knife", as it came to be known. Best name that drugged up Sindy could come up with, and after her being cut up and all, Sam, Leah, and Dean just let it slide. Sindy managed to keep her parents preoccupied with other things, and not the multiple gashes on her arms. As unbelievable as it sounds, they actually believed her when she said that she fell down the stairs, and never asked to see Sindy's wounds. Her dad was FBI, and always at work, and her mom was too busy with her four siblings, all thirteen and under, to offer much more then a simple " aw honey, I'm sorry" before chasing the youngest boy into the bathtub. And Leah never talked much to anyone if she could help it, so basically they all got lucky when it came to the story. Sindy fell down the stairs while rushing up them at the theatre. Simple and to the point, it worked for all the teachers and students.

Today was special, however, because it was the first day of the new semester and the first Drama Class for the Winchester brothers. Sam was trying very hard not to let on how excited he really was, and Dean was trying very hard to not murder Sam, then kill himself. Sam was epically failing on his part, but he was alive, so that must mean that Dean was succeeding, somewhat. It was still anyone's bet, though, and Dean's face was getting really red. When sixth period rolled around, Sam was practically bouncing in his seat in the cafeteria, where class was held, because it was the only room with a stage for some reason that to this day remains unknown. Dean was glaring at everyone in the room, and continued to do so, until Sindy and Leah walked in. Then he glared at them. They smiled back, cheekily. Now, Dean has never struck a girl, but never was he more tempted. Oh, was he tempted….

The arrival of the Drama teacher, Mrs. Bangler, literally saved the lives of many people that day. "Ok, ok, my babies, settle down, mama's got a migraine today!" The class of, like barely fifteen, all quit talking, and sat down.

"Good, now I have chosen, tada! The Spring Musical! We will be doing a little off-Broadway musical called Starship, and tryouts are today! Oooohh, I see we have a couple of handsome new students. Why don't you introduce your selves, and then we can start reading the script and singing the-Joey I can see you! Stop, get off the that-Joey!"

Sam stood up awkwardly. "Uh, hi, I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. I'm a junior and he's a senior. We're really excited to be here, right Dean?" By the end of the speech, the whole class watched as Dean stood up and tackled Sam to the ground. It took ten of them to pull them apart. Luckily, Mrs. Bangler was still distracted by Joey. Dean was seething and Sam had a bad case of hurt pride. And Leah was cracking up. With Sindy. Mrs. Bangler came back, and looked at the class suspiciously, especially since they were all laughing and whispering and pointing at the new boys. She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing and started passing out scripts. They each had to pair up, because there wasn't enough, and Sindy ended up next to Dean, and Leah with Sam. She assigned parts, and they began the play. Sam was someone named Bug, Dean was Junior, and Leah was February. Luckily it was a big cast, and most of the class got parts to try out for. A kid named Nate got Roach, and a Trevor got the "Hive Queen". Sam drew the conclusion that the play was a bit odd, especially when Sindy drew "MegaGirl" and poor Arielle got Taz. Yet he couldn't help but laugh as he read ahead. It sure was funny. As the rest of the parts were handed out, the class started to read. All went well for awhile, if not a little stilted for those who were unused to projecting, or just reading out loud in general. Halfway through the class, Dean was really getting into his part, surprisingly, and earning the eyes of all the girls (and Mike, who was really, really out there, with his make-up and hair gel). Dean happened to notice this, and began to show off. He barely even glanced at the script, and read in fervor, which sounded so good, almost professional, until, what became known as "The Great Inside Joke Of Drama". Leah can't help but wonder why people are still letting Sindy pick out the names for things.

Dean as Junior: Hoo wahh, you guys-" and the class goes quiet. Suddenly there's a burst of whispering-"Did he just try to sound out the word 'whoa'?" "OMG did that JUST happen?" And then, finally, the roar of laughter when everyone, even the teacher, figured out that yes, Dean Winchester had tried to SOUND OUT the word 'whoa'. Later, they say even Mr. Bell complained about the laughing, all the way in his office, two halls over. Dean went beet-red, and Sindy tried to awkwardly comfort him, trying to pat him on the back, and holding in her giggles at the same time. It worked, for the most part. Eh. It ALMOST did. Leah and Sam didn't even bother to hide their reactions. They were LITERALLY rolling on the floor, nearly hysterical. The class didn't calm down until the bell rang, and even then, there were stray chuckles as the students gathered up their belongings.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand, not even thinking out how "gay" it looked, and rushed out of that room like there were Hellhounds on their heels. Not completely heartless, Sindy and Leah ran after them, hoping to cheer the poor boy up. They caught up at the brother's lockers. Sindy walked up to Dean while Leah distracted Sam.

"Hey, are you ok? You know, it wasn't THAT bad. Just some bad judgment on your part, and overreactions-"

"NO! I hate it here! I don't even care that they laughed, but it was such a STUPID mistake! Ugh!"

A few feet away, Leah looked up from her discussion with Sam about English homework, and decided to take pity on the poor soul. Which was big for her. Leah told him, and the whole group, about her first time on stage. She was so nervous that she botched every line, and the class didn't hear her at all. Not to mention the fact that, despite her small frame, she was forced to cross-dress in almost every production, because girls outnumbered boys in Drama, drastically. There were three. Well, five now, but that's beside the point. By the end of the story about the time she accidentally wore a really tight shirt on a day where she had to play a sports fan with a beer gut, Dean was laughing and smiling, and he didn't even hurt the kid too much, when Joey saw him in the hall, and yelled "HOO WAA!"

Sindy met up with Dean after school, asking him for a ride home. She had missed the bus, and Leah had a Dentist appointment. Of course, the brothers could not even try to say no to her pout (proven to extend homework due dates by an average of two days) so they said yes and all piled into the Impala. On the way, Sindy started to make small talk, when an AC/DC song came on, and she tuned her air guitar, then started to play the first rift of "Hells Bell". Dean looked across the seat, and swore in his head that he had never seen a hotter girl in his life. He had to wait until a red light to join in, but join in he did. Sam, who Dean made sit in the back (Well Sindy did, but Dean will always deny that she ruled the car when she was with them), hunkered down in the seat, his face crimson with embarrassment. Until he just had to laugh at how ridiculous they looked, and started to play the air drums, even swirling the pretend sticks in his fingers. The light turned green, and Dean had to stop the guitar, but continued to keep beat on the steering wheel. The Car of Awesome People (Dean had to cringe at the name, and make a vow to never let Sindy name things) to Sindy's house just as the song ended. Sam would never admit it, but he groaned in disappointment along with Sindy and Dean when it ended.

Sindy turned to Dean and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks for the lift. It was fun. You should drive me home more often. I'll supply the Foreigner!" With that she hopped out of the car and jogged toward the brick house with the purple door, which was opened by an average man, just a little on the tall side. Dean was just about to pull away, when he noticed Sindy's book bag in the backseat. He grabbed it and quickly ran it up her driveway, handing it to her. Her dad looked at him suspiciously, and stiffly stuck out his hand.

"I'm Sindy's father, what was she doing in your car?"

Dean shook his hand as steady as he could. "Uh, well sir, she just needed a ride."

Sindy tugged on her dad's arm. "Settle down, dad, what are you even home for? I thought you were on a case."

"Yes, well, it was solved up early, and I got a bit of vacation."

Dean looked up curiously. "Case? Are you on the police force?"

Sindy's dad smiled a bit cruely. "Not quite. I'm Special Agent Robert Estem, with the FBI. Didn't Sindy tell you?"

Dean's face went white, and he ran to the car. The crap had just hit the fan.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Gasp! Another chapter so soon! Yes, I'm surprised to, but I fear that you, my reviewers will loose interest if I don't hurry and complete this. And the only homework I have is Chemistry, which sucks. I want to really say thank you to all who commented. I HONESTLY never expected them, let alone positive ones! You all rock my socks! And I own nothing but gratitude for the fine people who reviewed. And even that's mortgaged, so no suing! Supernatural belongs to Sera, that lucky girl.**

John paced back and forth over the worn rug in front of the T.V. He turned back to Dean, opened his mouth, then twisted around, and started pacing again. Finally, he stopped in front of Dean again, and choked out, "FBI, AND suspicious already?"

Dean hung his head in shame, for he knew that the suspicion was his fault in the first place. He managed to bring that trait out in parents of pretty girls. And Sindy was really hot….but not the point. "Yeah, he uh, he looked really interested in me. I overheard him askin Sindy about us, when we moved in and crap like that." He scratched his head and stared at the rug. It needed to be vacuumed. And burnt.

John sighed. "Alright, well your gonna need to stay away from those girls, we don't need that girls daddy getting wary of you sniffin around his daughter."

Dean stood up in protest. "Now wait a minute-"

"NO son this is my final say-"

"You can't DO that, they're our only two friends in this place-"

"I'll do what I want, I'm the father, I run this house!"

Sam sat in the corner listening. Dean liked to claim that Sam started all the fights with dad, but Dean could get pretty fired up to. His were just more memorable because he threw things when he was, and a remote to the head, a person does not forget. Sam unfolded himself from the floor and headed up to his room. It was already a Sunday, and he had thirty problems in the book left to do for Mr. Kacy, and they were due first period. That man was brilliant, but so monotone it hurt, and Sam had to really listen to catch the information. He had just cracked the new spine open, when his cell started to buzz. Flipping it open, he answered. "Hello?"

"We have information for you" the gravely voice whispered. Sam was about to panic, when a static of giggles burst through the line. "Dude, we're messing with you, but really, we found something in Leah's attic that you guys need to see." Sam was reluctant to comply, mostly because the only person who could be on the other end of the phone line, didn't have his number.

"Um, Sindy how did you get this number?"

"Yeahh, did I ever tell you what my dad does? I have access to his computer programs. Well, he doesn't know that, but I said, what the hey, we need you here now."

"Ok, I'll be right there let me just get De-" and Sam heard Dean screaming at John "And I saw you at the bar with her, DON'T tell ME about getting attached" and glass breaking against a wall. As mad as Sam was that someone took his move, he decided to go alone. They could be told what the information was later.

"I'm coming alone, seeya in a bit-wait where are you?"

"Just drive down the road, to the left at the stop sign at the end your drive-way. Turns out you could walk here! We noticed yesterday, you and Leah live almost on the same street."

"Wow, my very own stalkers. I'm so flattered." Sam said dryly as he shrugged on his jacket and walked out the front door, not even noticed by the arguing men in the kitchen. Hopefully they still had dishes by the time he got home.

"Don't be" came the reply. "You have to share us with Dean. That boy is easy on the eyes."

"Uh that's my brother you are talking about. I have never noticed how nice looking he is, because he's a jerk."

"Whatever, your just jealous. Are you here yet?"

Sure enough, Sam had walked all the way there, and was now saddling up next to a yellow house, with cats in the yard. And on the porch. He REALLY hoped he was not allergic to cats. Sindy and Leah were on the porch, waving frantically. Sam was surprised to see Leah showing facial expressions, especially different ones. He had never considered that she was just shy, and not mean or hated people in general. They were screaming something, and as he got closer, he could hear them. "-and he's here, boys and girls! Lets get this party started!" Surprisingly enough, it was Leah's voice.

On the porch, he was invited in and they headed up to the attic. Half way up the stairs, they ran into a girl, about thirteen, who looked a bit like Leah, but heavier and in make-up. She pushed them aside, and yelled up the stairs, "I finished my half, stupid, so I'm going to Sara's! That's what mom said, and you can't make me stay!"

Leah sighed. "That's Megan. We think that she's Satan." She looked up and noticed that Sam was pulling out a flask. "If that's whisky, I want some, but if its Holy Water, then don't bother. She is human (maybe) just mean." Sam put the flask away.

In the attic, Leah led them to a corner, next to a chest with flowers carved on the side. It was open, spilling papers onto the dusty floor. Leah and Sindy sat down next to it, and motioned for Sam to sit down next to them. "We found this doing Megan's half of the cleaning. Sometimes it's a good thing she's mean. Look." Leah handed him a Diary, with a picture pressed inside of it.

He looked up. "What is it?" he questioned.

Sindy smiled in triumph. "it's the ghost in the picture! The woman on the left, who has Leah's nose. Poor woman…OW!" She rubbed her arm and glared at Leah, who was smirking. "Anyway, that's her great-great-great or something grandmother. The woman next to her is mine, apparently they were best friends and worked at the theatre together."

Leah picked up the story there. "In the Diary, Stella, that was her name, talks about how 'her dearest friend and husband both betrayed her' and all that. So apparently, from what we can tell, her husband seduced Sindy's grand something mother, Charlotte, and Stella hated them both until the day they died in a freak fire in Stella's dressing room. So we just did your job! I want cash up front."

Sam gave her a look. "Um, no. But this is awesome. We have an ID, but a fire? Really? That sucks, cause now we need to burn the body, or what remains of it." Depressed, they all decided to take a break from the dust and head downstairs for snacks. Leah's mom was at work until five and Sam did not want to walk back into the war zone that was currently his house, so they decided to look up the school musical online. It crossed Sam's mind in Act two that he was doing exactly what his dad said not do, hanging out with the FBI guys daughter, but her dad wasn't there so it didn't count, right? He hoped not. After two hours of laughing hysterically, they all settled down on the couch and talked about small things like homework and Taz's funny accent. Until Sindy brought up birthdays and ages. "So Sam, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, and Dean's nineteen."

Leah looked up. "Wow he must have started school late. I would have thought he was seventeen."

"Uh, no. We moved around so much that one year, Dean had to repeat a year. But don't tell him I told you. He's a bit sensitive about it." As in, the last time Sam mentioned, to explain to a teacher, he got a black eye and a limp for the next three days. He truly did feel bad for his brother. Dean got so much crap because of his looks. Sure he was handsome, and girls fell all over him, but people automatically assumed Dean was stupid. Which was so far from the truth it was funny. Sam would love to brag about all the cool things his big brother did, but they all involved things the brothers weren't allowed to talk about in public. Wait, Leah and Sindy knew, he could tell them!

"Hey I gotta story you will love. Once, up against a wendigo in Minnesota, Dean built some kind of light bomb and killed the thing. It was amazing." Sam grinned at the feeling bragging about Dean gave him. Sometimes it was nice being related to someone that awesome.

Leah quirked an eyebrow. "Short story. Bragging new to you?" His blush made her laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, I talk about my older sister all the time. Why do the older kids get all the awesome?" The two bonded in a moment of sibling envy. Leah smiled and their eyes met and-"Hey whatchya doin over there? Are you makin out?" Sindy asked in a sing-song voice. Leah turned and slapped Sindy off the arm of the couch. "OW, what is with you and pain?"

"I enjoy it in others." Leah stated simply. They stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed. Sam smiled, enjoying being with friends. It was different then hanging out with Dean. Not as painful. The sound of the door broke the groups fun. Megan walked in with a taller girl who could have been Sindy's blonde twin.

"Ew. What are you freaks doing here?" asked Megan. Leah and Sindy laughed at the girls and walked out. Sam followed, but not soon enough to hear Sindy's sister say, "I wish our sisters would be gone for good by now." That made Sam sad. He didn't love Dean all the time, but if he was gone, Sam wouldn't be able take it.

Sindy caught his look and gave him an encouraging smile. "They don't hate us, and we don't hate them, they are teen girls and think they are better then the world. It leads to some knock down drag out fights, but don't be sad. At the very least, if they don't grow out of it, there's always college!" Sam smiled back. He remembered thirteen. He even annoyed himself.

He checked his phone and noticed five missed calls from his dad and three from Dean. Sam lost his smile. Oh. Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, so I didn't really like that last chapter as much. Dialogue is a problem of mine. So this time, my bestie Ron is doing dialogue for me! Yay for Ron! We own nothing but all the original characters and we had to take out loans on those.

"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU DOING?" John screamed as Sam shut the door. "Leah and Sindy found an I.D on the ghost. They called and-" John interrupted "Did you miss the nice little chat me and Dean had about those two? And how did they get your number?" "I guess you missed the part where Sindy's dad is FBI. She hacked his computer and found the file." Sam shot back. Venom in every word he said. "Hacking...Sexy..." Dean said sitting in the chair waiting to go the burger place down the road for dinner. Dean then suddenly realized that Sam had just spent two hours or so with the girls that they weren't supposed to see "Why does he get to go see them and I'm stuck in this dump?" "He wasn't supposed too! Both of you go upstairs and get ready. We're going down to that theater tonight so we can end this and get the hell out of this town and away from those two." John stated and turned around. "Dad there is no way we're leaving anytime soon. This is the one school that doesn't suck as much Jefferson Starship." Dean argued back. Sam joined in, "We can't leave they need us." "I SAID GO!" John snapped and the boys stormed upstairs. Sam slammed the door to his bedroom, planning on avoiding communication with his whole family for quite awhile. It was not fair that he was not able to even talk to Leah or Sindy at all! Dean was broken up about it too, but it wasn't as if Dean was still fighting for Sindy at all. He quit, broke down right after Sam left the house, and lord help Sam when he arrived home. Dad had ripped him a new one, and didn't even seem to care about the new info Sam had obtained.

Sam threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. They were going to the theatre tonight to investigate and search for remains to burn. He almost hoped they didn't find any. Sam wanted to stay and explore the feelings he might have for Leah. Right when he thought that, his cell rang. He answered it.

Sam answered sounding really depressed, "Hello?"

"Sup Gigantor?" Leah replied.

Sam was glad just to hear her voice. It made this nightmare seem like it wasn't so real. He could handle a nightmare but Leah made everything better somehow. He didn't really know how though. "Gigantor? You still alive over there?" Leah asked after the silence. "Yeah. I'm still here. Dad wants to go to the theater tonight and finish the job." "Sweet! We'll come with you!" Leah said. Sam heard Sindy ask about what was up and after Leah told her she agreed to go. "Guys you can't come." Sam said.

"There is no way you can do this without us! You need our help."

"You guys can't come. Did you forget what she did to Sindy?"

"SO? Sindy said it doesn't matter. It just proved to us that we aren't completely and totally crazy. We're coming."

"You guys can't come. It's too dangerous."

There was a pause and some whispers. Then Leah said "You can try to keep us from coming but there is no way you can stop us. So either you tell us what keeps the Boogieman at bay or we walk into that theater unprepared and will most likely die and our blood will be on your hands."

"Fine. Salt and Iron. The salt is like a purifier and ghosts are impure so they can't pass it. Iron...we really don't know how it effects the ghosts but it does.

"THANKS!" then the line went dead.

Sam slammed down the phone, once again irritated with the world in general. He did not understand what part of NO Leah didn't get. Was it the N or the O? He sighed again, and started to gather his hunting supplies, and blessed a fresh batch of water just in case. After all that, he headed out to the Impala, prepared for an intense round of the silent treatment. Not that his dad will notice, but it will make Sam feel better.

At the same time, Sindy and Leah were in Leah's room, planning an invasion. Of the theatre kind! All of their info was taken from the net, so they loaded bags full of salt and a can of iron shavings, stolen from Leah's dad, a chemistry teacher at Peakeville High (Leah was gonna catch hell, but not important right now) and headed out on the road, bound for the nearest bus stop. "I feel like we're carrying around a dead body!" Sindy said in a whispered scream. "Oh. It's fine. Act casual and no one will notice...I really hope mom is making hamburgers for dinner..." Leah said as she stared off into space. They never once figured they would ever be in danger from the ghost at all, despite Sindy's wounds from the last time they were face to face with Stella. As Dean and Sam would say later, IDIOTS! Both groups arrived at the theatre by seven thirty, both unknown to the other. The girls went in the front door, left unlocked by the night guard, Dan, who used to date Leah's mom last year, and believed that she had a report due on the building and no time during the day to research it. Leah is a fantastic liar. And Dan was not a little bit slow. Don't smoke pot, kids was exactly what Sindy said when they were well out of earshot.

The boys arrived in a more complicated way. They climbed through the second story window in the back. "Why didn't we just pick the lock on the backdoor?" Sam complained. "Dad wants to take the long way to get to the dressing rooms so we can 'bond'" Dean did air quotes around 'bond' to emphasis the hatred he had at the moment. Sindy and Leah were walking back to back to be sure that nothing could sneak up on them. Meanwhile the boys were walking straight for the dressing rooms. Leah and Sindy saw a figure that looked like Stella but she didn't seem to notice them. They started walking backwards to get away from her. Sindy got chills from the thought of that lady. Then all of the sudden Leah and Sindy ran into someone. They both let out a bloody murder scream and turned to see the boys holding their ears for the sake of their hearing. Once Sindy saw them she quickly turned around to look for Stella. She knew Stella had to of heard that. "What's wrong?" Dean asked looking in the same direction. "What the hell are_ they_ doing here?" John asked putting a lot of emphasis on they. Sam wasn't that surprised since Leah had told them that they were coming. "Hey Captain Diccubus." Sindy continued," We came here because you need us and what's the better distraction than the person she wants to carve up?" "Yeah and I'm just here for the moral support!" Leah added cheerfully. It took all Dean had not to hug Sindy. He hadn't seen her in a while and he was glad he didn't have to put up the Brady Bunch act on around them. "Let's just finish this..." John said and headed toward the dressing room. They all filed into the dressing room. "Look for something that the ghost could be attached to." John said in a monotone voice. They all walked around and looked for something anything that could be attached. Sam was searching by the charred couch. Sindy saw a flash of blue speed toward him. She blinked her eyes a few times and it wasn't there. Just then, Sam stumbled and moved the couch a good half a foot. Leah saw a gold locket. She picked it up and found a chunk of hair that was the same color as hers. John grabbed it put it, on the floor, threw some salt and gas on it and flipped open a lighter. Just then Stella came in and said "You. Get out of my dressing room!" and started running towards Sam. John dropped the lighter on it just before Stella attacked Sam. She burst into a giant flame and was gone. "Good job. Now let's get packing boys we're leaving tomorrow afternoon." John said. "What? You're leaving?" Leah and Sindy said together. John led the gang out of the room. Sam stayed behind. "You coming Sammy?" Dean yelled back. "I'll be out in a sec." He replied. Sam turned toward the mirror. His eyes flashed blue, a grin of evil flashed across his face and he said, "Hello World! Charlie's back in the game of the living!" He turned and ran for the rest of the group waiting in the Impala.

RN (Ron's Note): Ok all you happy crazy Supernatural fans…I have a thing to say and it's that all the remarks that Dean/Sam/John or any other character makes are for pure entertainment and are not to actually be taken seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So we thought that Ron doing dialogue worked out great, so we are going to keep doing it like that. I promised myself that I wasn't going to beg for reviews when I joined this site, but I discovered that they are like crack, and now I can't get enough, so if you have time, please review. Once again, I own nothing as awesome as Sam's body, I mean Sam and Dean. WARNING: Some suggestive comments. No flames.

To celebrate a job well done, John took the girls and his sons out to pizza. "Girls, I really don't think you understand the dangers of hunting. You put everyone you know and met in danger."

"Thanks Johnny but My dad's FBI. I'm always in danger and she technically is too. I mean she could come home to a mix of bleach and ammonia and die."

"I'm starving. Maybe if you buy us a lot of pizza we will consider not hunting in the end."

He spent the rest car ride lecturing Sindy and Leah about safety and the danger of hunting, but in the end, he still paid for their pizza, and sometimes the free food is worth it**.** Once they got a booth in the parlor and sat down, Dean started to notice little things that seemed out of place about Sam. He walked to the booth in a funny way, like his hips were out of place, or double jointed. And when they all sat down, Sam crossed his legs like a girl, and sat straight up with perfect posture. Although his instincts were on high alert, Dean decided to go against his Spidey-senses and explained the weird behavior away with some kind of injury that Sam could have acquired while on the job. It wasn't until the group started to order, that Dean knew something was seriously wrong. The waiter walked up and took out his pad, and started to reach for his pencil, when Sam reached in and got it for him. From the pouch in the guys apron. The guy jumped, and everyone at the table sat, shocked**. **

"Um…yeah so what do you guys want?" the waiter asked nervously.

"I wouldn't mind having you." Sam said flirtatiously twirling his hair.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Are you finding this a bit creepy" Sindy whispered to Dean.

"Incredibly." He answered back.

"So do you know of any good movies that are out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, there's a good action movie that should be pretty good. Maybe you wanna go watch it sometime?"

"Well, I'll have to check my plans…but I'll let you know ASAP."

"We'll have the family sized pepperoni." John said quickly before this could get worse.

The waiter walks off to put the order in. Sam is waving at the waiter as he walks away. In the kitchen you heard him telling everyone that he has a date with a Hollister model.

"What in the name of God is wrong with you boy?" John asked slightly concerned.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sam replied.

"God Sammy, do you not see that you are acting gayer than Elton John?" Dean threw in.

"Seriously Sam what's up with you?" Laura asked more concerned than John.

Sindy saw a glimpse of blue in the napkin dispenser. She looked again and noticed it was coming from Sam's eyes. She elbowed Leah and pointed to it. John had then gone into a very awkward conversation of sexuality with Sam and how he wasn't gay till today after the hunt. The waiter came back with the pizza and the receipt. He sat the pizza in the middle and slid Sam the receipt. John grabbed it and looked at the bottom. There was a number with a smiley face and the waiters name on it.

Sam took a bite of his pizza and said, "Ew…needs a little salt." He reached for it but once he touched it, but it burned his skin. Dean saw and so did Sindy and Leah. Sindy then pointed to the reflection in the napkin dispenser. Dean eyed back and forth between John and the blue eyed reflection till john saw it. He reached for the tazer in his pocket, and let the fake Sam have it. He then fell on the table unconscious. The waiter saw what happened but didn't see the tazer. He came over to see if his future boyfriend was ok.

"He's just drunk that's all." John explained.

"Book it." Dean told the girls as he helped John drag Sam out.

Everyone jumped into the car with urgency, especially Sindy and Leah, who managed to sneak the pizza box out of the parlor without paying, and John stepped on the gas. It was a long and awkward ride to the boy's house; they had all a side of Sam they never hoped to see again. It wasn't the possibility that Sam may be gay that was strange, in fact John and Dean both secretly suspected for a long time, mostly because Sam was known to keep muscle mags under his bed.

They never asked about them, but if they did, they would have known that Sam really just was reading them for the articles on weightlifting and energy drinks. No, it was the promiscuous way he was flirting. Almost like he did it for a living. They all shuddered at sudden mental picture of Sam dressed as a prostitute. Except for Leah, who, out of character, started to giggle hysterically. Sindy smacked her in the arm, with a scream of "you sikko" which managed to relieve a bit of the tension.

Once home, the group split up. Dean and John carried Sam upstairs, and the girls stayed downstairs. With no known job, they just stood around awkwardly. Meanwhile, Dean was helping John tie Sam to the bed. They knew he was possessed by something, but they didn't know what, so they were forced to take precautions. They used rope soaked in salt, which they always kept handy (who doesn't have salt soaked rope handy?) and tied him by his wrists and ankles.

After they were sure he was secured, Dean slapped Sam awake and John began the interrogation.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my son?" John started.

"Oh, I'm your son…Damn I was hoping to get closer to you than just a son." Sam retorted.

"He said who are you? Answer the question?" Dean gritted through his teeth.

"Your not to bad yourself there hot stuff."

"This is increasingly awkward."Dean mumbled.

Sindy and Laura had crept up the stairs and were listening through the door. Sindy snickered at Dean's last comment. Laura looked at her funny and mouthed _What?_Sindy mouthed _That's what she said_. That earned Sindy a nice smack in the arm that was loud enough for everyone in the room here. John came and opened the door. The girls walked in slowly, heads down snickering.

Fake Sam then said as he looked at Sindy, "You look so much like I did when I was a woman. You would have been better than this gigantic muscle lump."

"Well that's a weird thought." Sindy said as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Dean mumbled.

"Answer the question." John demanded.

"You want to know who I am so bad. Fine. My name is Charlotte. Now I don't do anything for free so why don't you come over here and pay up big man." Charlotte directed toward John.

"You sick demented little whore."

"But I'm a sexy sick demented little whore."

"No, you are just disgusting. That's my son!"

"Sooo…"

"No! I'm not doing that to my son!"

"What if I went to the little miss look-alike-me over there" Charlotte said nodding toward Sindy.

"Now that's just wrong…" Sindy said inching away from Charlotte.

"No…not from my point of view it's not."

"It's wrong from anyone's point of view…that's what she said…" Dean giggled from the last part. He really like that's what she said jokes.

"Well, Mr. Jokes-a-lot. Why don't you come over here and you pay your daddy's bill? You both are gorgeous hunks of man. I wouldn't mind for maybe double pay."

"Ok…this is officially creepy…I'm leaving..." Sindy said and starts to walk out with Leah.

"Come back Mini-me! I'll get better business in you!" Charlotte screamed after Sindy.

"OH HELL TO THE NO! You stay away from me and you don't die…again!" Sindy screamed from the door. After they left they still heard some disturbing things they never wished they had heard. There were also several That's what she said jokes and slapping of the back of Dean's head. Sindy tried to get the words out of her head, and Leah tried too, but it was like they were permanently seared into their brains.

Dean was officially scarred for life. No matter who was in him, Sam had asked Dean to do terrible things, things that made Dean go pale, and later throw up. John was in no better condition. He walked shakily down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he poured himself some Jack Daniels and slumped into a chair, feeling sorry for himself. John has never wished for the attention of a desperate teenage girl more in his life. He wished he could go back in time to where a girl flirting with him creepily at the movies was the most of his problems in life. His son had just-NO! John was NEVER going there again.

Upstairs, Charlotte slipped out her bindings and smiled wickedly, her blue eyes flashing. It was time to paint the town red, and the first order of business was an appropriate outfit. She had something little and red in mind….

RN: To all those Elton John fans I'm sorry. He is an amazing song writer and a really good artist, but I figured it was something Dean would say. So don't hate. Any other comments I'm sorry. They should not be taken seriously. They are only meant for the enjoyment of reading.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: And here is another one. Ron will not leave me alone until I write so she can write the dialogue. We own nothing but some sick obsessions that may involve therapy later on in life. WARING: This chapter contains suggestive content.

Charlotte was having a ball in her new body. Sure, it was big and clumsy, but what the hey, "Sam" had great hair, and the prettiest men seem to hit on him. Maybe it was true what she heard all the school girls complain about during tours and school functions at the Albee: All the good ones were gay! And now she, personally, had access to every single one of them. God bless the stars that brought her here!

But something was missing. Charlotte absentmindedly touched her neck as she walked into a jewelry store. Her jewels, cool and heavy against her neck, could never be replaced, but until she could get to her darling diamonds, she would have to settle for the over produced ones that were sold in this wreck of a town. She shuddered over how false they felt over her new body's collarbone, but she persevered, and held the gun to the salesman's head, pulled the trigger, and walked out of the store, and into the clothing store next door. Something in red would do….

Meanwhile, John, Dean, and the girls were busy researching Charlotte, and what could possibly be keeping her on this earth. Leah was sitting in some formation of Indian style on the floor, reading Charlotte's Diary, and Dean and Sindy were on the couch, trying not to obviously touch, but still somehow touch accidentally. John was on the phone with the library, trying to locate records. Suddenly, Leah jumped up, then toppled down again, because her legs were asleep, and then tried to get back up again. By the third time, everyone was laughing, until she told the group what she had found in the Diary.

"GUYS!" Leah yelled over all the laughing.

"Yes, Wonder Klutz?" Sindy retorted with a snicker.

"Not funny Captain Flirts-a-lot. I found something."

"What?" John asked ignoring the comment.

"Apparently Stella's husband gave Charlotte a diamond necklace just so she would stay with him, even if he was still with Stella."

"Sounds a lot like chick flick." Dean said as Sindy made an EW face.

"You guys need to grow up. This is serious."

"She's right. So do we have any ideas on where there at?

"Well they were so valuable they locked the files away but there is something about the Smithsonian."

"Sam would find the Smithsonian sooo exciting, actually it probably wouldn't be that bad." Dean said imagining all the cool stuff there.

"You two, quite daydreaming. We're on a hunt." John snapped.

"GASP! You said we! I thought we were just here for fun not actually hunting!" Sindy said sarcastically.

Dean looked at Sindy and really felt connected with her. She was funny along with all the other stuff they were constantly talking about. He just wished they wouldn't have to leave. Just the thought made him sad. He figured Sindy and Leah felt the same way. They were actresses so they acted a lot. Dean figured they were hiding it from everyone.

"Since when were we part of the team?" Leah broke Dean's train of thought.

"Jeez…we need my dad's computer. Any ideas on how to get it?" Sindy said.

"I have a plan." Was all Leah said. On the car ride to Sindy's she explained. John and Dean were supposed to distract Sindy's dad so that Sindy could hack it and find out where the jewels were at. They were there and Sindy took off her favorite coat and handed it to Dean.

"You can say I forgot my coat at the library when we were studying chemistry." Dean took it and waited till Sindy and Leah had started climbing their secret hidden ladder that lead to Sindy's room. Dean and John got out and walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" asked a woman who had blond hair but Dean guessed it was Sindy's mom.

"I was with your daughter at the Library yesterday. She was tutoring me in Chemistry and forgot her coat." Dean said awkwardly.

"OH. Why thank you. This is Sindy's favorite coat I'm sure she'll be glad to have it back. SINDY!" her mother yelled upstairs.

"She left! You know that!" yelled Sindy's father.

"Honey come down here please!"

"Why?"

"We have company! Oh please come in…I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Thank you." mumbled John.

"So who are you might I ask?"

"I'm Dean and this is my dad, John. I go to school with Sindy." answered Dean.

All of the sudden a mini Sindy walked by but she had blond hair like her mom. She didn't seem right. The rest of the family was so nice. She seemed like she had a stick up her ass that really needed to be pulled out.

"Sara, say hi to Sindy's friends."

"Sindy has friends? I thought she just hung out with that smurf of a friend. She would pick a smurf for a friend…I hope that one day that smurf attacks her…there will, hopefully, be a lot of blood."

"SARA!" her mother screamed.

Just then Sindy's dad walked in and said, "Jesus Christ!" when he saw Dean. Dean tried something. Just to be sure…

"Hey, Mr. Estem. Did you know that in Latin Christo means Christ?" he looked at Sara's eyes, making it look like an accident and saw that her eyes were pitch black. Shit. Sindy was living with a demon.

"You take Latin…nice…" Sindy's mom said.

"Yeah I know some stuff. Not a lot though." Dean answered.

Then he saw Sindy and Leah give them the thumbs up for time to go. "Mrs. Estem, should I go put this up in Sindy's room?"

"Yeah sure go ahead up. Top of the stairs second door on the left."

Dean walked up the stairs and did his best to avoid Mr. Estem. He followed her directions and opened the door to see a room that was the color of light sapphires. The color made him think of the ghost's reflection in the napkin dispenser. He looked at the walls and saw they were covered with band posters and there was an awesome CD/Cassette tape player next to a record player.

His first thought at seeing the whole room was, _Heaven is missing an angel_. He heard his dad yell for him at the bottom of the stairs. He dropped the coat and ran for the stairs. He jumped over an almost trip by Sara on the stairs. He jumped in the Impala after he yelled "Later" to Mr. and Mrs. Estem.

They met at point C where they picked up Sindy and Leah. They started spilling all the info. They got from her dad's computer. Apparently to fool robbers, they said they were held in the Smithsonian, but they were actually in the museum as the fake replicas. John thought _wow it's good to be an actual FBI agent. _They decided to find Sam first so they started to follow a line of robberies that was in the town square.

Heads filled with new info, the group headed out to Hunt Sam. All were uncomfortable with what they might be forced to do if, or more likely, when Sam fought back. John drove into town, feeling a sense of foreboding. There was police tape surrounding a jewelry store and two department stores, along with a huge crowd of people. At the sight of the crowd, Sindy grabbed Leah's hand, and they both squeezed as they tried to stave off hyperventilation. Dean noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked the girls but Leah knew it was more directed to Sindy than to her.

"Yeah…just a phobia." Sindy explained.

"Of what?"

"Crowds…I know crazy, but it's completely rational. If you were there." Dean gave them a look like What the Fuck.

Leah started the story. "It was Halloween. A couple years back. We thought it would be fun to go in a haunted house. We waited in line for hours. We finally got in, but our group was full of the stupid high schoolers of Fairfield."

Sindy then took over. "They just kept playing with the curtains and lights and everything. Those _idiotos_," apparently when Sindy got mad she started speaking Spanish, "wouldn't stop playing with it and cause a fire. The crowd ran from the fire but Leah and I were nearly trampled because we were in the back closest to the exit. The fire got worse and we couldn't get out till someone grabbed a fire extinguisher."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure you can get through this. Face your demons." Dean said then he thought of Sara. He decided not to tell her now. Leah felt alone. Sam would have comforted her. She wished they could find him and bring him back.

They got out of the car and headed into the giant crowd. Dean was holding Sindy's hand as they dove into the crowd. Sindy grabbed Leah's hand just before they were completely in the giant blob.

John spots a woman standing out in the crowd. She is very tall, and catches his attention, so he decides to ask her if she has seen Sam. He tried to turn on some charm, and left Dean and the girls, as he swaggered up to the lady.

"Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen this man?" John said with as much charm as he could choke out. The woman turned around. John saw Sam under a mask of heavy make-up and looked down and saw he was wearing a red mini dress. By mini, if Sam bent over you could see his ass mini.

"Oh…It's you. What do you want?" Said Charlotte.

"I want my son." John said plainly.

"Sorry…He's in the peanut gallery right now. Call back later."

Dean saw them too. He had a cold chill just looking at Sam. It was sad that he actually looked like a woman. He pointed them out to Leah and Sindy. They got the same feeling. John and Sam got in a fight. John won in a matter of seconds because Sam couldn't move in his super mini mini dress.

Dean, Sindy, and Leah ran over to them as fast as they could through the crowd. Once they got there, Dean and John held Sam down while the girls shoved salt down Sam's throat. They all saw the reflection of blue in the store windows. The reflection darted around a corner. After the spirit left Sam he toppled to the ground.

Everyone is breathing heavy from the exertion, when Sam shook himself awake. He started to sit up, when he notices that his legs are bare. Very bare. Like, no hair at all, bare. Sam turns pale as his eyes travel up from his legs, to the red mini dress that he is currently wearing, and brings his horrified eyes up to his dad and Dean. "Wha-What happened?" He asked shakily. Both men paled, and averted their eyes, while the girls laughed, got out of breath, then laughed some more.

"Nothing son, don't worry about it…" mumbled John. Dean slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Dean…what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

"Dean your phone doesn't have a camera on it, does it?"

He heard the phone click. The girls squealed. And John let out a chocked laugh.

"DEAN! ERASE THAT!"

"Hell no. this is amazing. You make a sexy woman." Dean said and did is best sexy face. Sindy pulled out a chunk of paper and wrote her and Leah's numbers on it.

"Text me that ASAP."

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well… I was actually going to make a shrine with it and the hair I stole from your brush." Leah said seriously. That stament got a laugh from Sindy and a strange look from the guys.

"Do you seriously want to know what I'm going to do with mine?" Sindy asked after she stopped laughing.

"Yes." Sam said seriously.

"I think I already know." Dean whispered and prepared for the big reveille.

"BLACKMAIL!" Sindy and Dean screamed.

RN: Hope you all enjoyed. Once again none of this is to be taken seriously. I write for the ENJOYMENT of writing. So hope you all enjoy and wait for an update.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: And another one bites the dust…another chapter, in the middle of finals. I'm being forced to write. You can thank Ron. I own very little, and Sam and Dean are not part of that. I don't own Starship either, for when I reference to it later on in the story. Enjoy! Oh, and I wrote some of the dialogue in this chapter. Sorry.

Diamonds. Such a flashy jewel, very noticeable, yet Sam and Dean combed over every inch of the Keith Albee and not one sparkly jewel was to be found. The girls were at the library with John, searching the internet to see if the diamonds were donated to another museum. After five hours of hot, dusty work, Sam turned to Dean and begged with his eyes to please, for the love of everything holy, to call quits to the search. Dean smiled in agreement, and then ordered Sam to check the attic while he started the car. Sam flipped him off as he climbed the stairs to the attic. Two more hours later, Dean was still "starting the car", and Sam was nearly crawling into the Impala, covered in cobwebs and sweat. He then suggested that Dean do something very anatomically impossible with the gear shift and the steering wheel. No diamonds were found in the attic.

The ride to the library was quiet, only broken by occasional insults and jibes ("Sam you have spiders in your girl-hair. I think they make you better looking" Dean, I will smash your mullet rock with a hammer and flush it down the crapper"). As they pulled up to Sindy's house to inform her and Leah of their lack of progress, they saw a strange car in the drive way. It was some kind of little eco friendly, new, and very shiny silver cracker box. Dean only had one thing to say about it as they walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. "Dude, that's a douche lookin car." Sam nodded in agreement as a strange boy opened the door and led them into the kitchen, where another boy was sitting with the girls at the bar. Both boys had dark hair, one cut shorter than the other, and were very obviously at least brothers, and maybe twins.

"Who the hell are the Wonder Twins?" Dean mumbled to Sam.

"No idea but they look like they're way to fancy for the girls." Sam muttered back.

Sindy looked like she wanted to be shot right then and there. Leah seemed to want to throw a sharp and very heavy object at both of the Wonder Twins heads. Sam would want to have seen that. If she could give Dean a concussion with a sink faucet he wanted to see what she could do with a knife.

"Sam. Dean meet the Wonder Douches." Sindy muttered.

"Wilson." said the slightly taller one with longer hair.

"Adrian." Said his Mini-me.

"Sam."

"Dean." They all shook hands and looked away. Both sets of boys were studying the other.

"So we see you guys hanging out with the girls here. I suggest you stay away from them." Wilson stated plainly.

"Why might I ask Wonder Douche Number One?" Dean retorted. No one called them the girls but Dean and Sam.

"Oh…yeah you guys missed the emo phase. Be glad you weren't there for that. That's the whole reason we broke up with them." Adrian finished his brother's story.

"You dated these wannabes?" Sam asked shocked.

"Sadly, yes."Leah mumbled.

"Long story don't even bother with it." Sindy added.

"Yeah they totally worshipped the Devil for like a month and a half. They were always checking around corners and looking for signs of….what were they again?" Wilson asked.

"Demons. They started talking about it all the time and whether they should" Adrian used air quotes, "'make a deal' or not. They were so weird, but now they have their senses back so we decided to take them back. That's why we're over."

"Hey Captain Of the Douches and Co-captain of the Douches, you dumped us and we don't want your lazy, stuck up asses around here anymore. Get out of my house." Sindy was practically yelling.

"But sugar bear…"Wilson started but was cut of by Sindy finally snapping, "Do. Not. Call. Me. That. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL BEAT YOU OUT OF IT!"

Sam and Dean stared after Adrian and Wilson as they were practically shoved out of the door. Leah hid her face behind her and muttered something about the bathroom, then ran upstairs. Sindy pasted a smile onto her face and looked determinedly into Dean's eye, begging him not to ask questions. It might have stalled Dean's engines for a second or two, but Sam was unaffected and started questioning Sindy about what the boys had said.

"What deal thing? What exactly were they talking about?"

"Can we wait for Leah? She probably wants to tell you herself…" Sindy trailed off.

Sam was frustrated. Why couldn't Sindy tell them? What was so terrifying? What had happened? Sam couldn't stop the line of questions. They all hear the bathroom door click open and hear Leah walk down the stairs. FBI agents have to know when everyone goes up or down stairs. That was Mr. Estems excuse for the squeaky stairs.

"They want to know." Sindy said blankly.

"I figured. Let's start from the beginning, I guess. Ok so my mom was dating this real dick Rob. He was really mean and I didn't really like him. One day his eyes turned black and said he would kill himself if I sold him my soul. I asked if I could think about it and instantly told Sindy about it. We started looking up everything on demons. Later I found out that my mom was going to dump him and I backed out of the deal. The Twins saw all the Satan library books and that's where they got Satan worshipping." Leah slurred out.

Sam and Dean just stared there. They were so angry at them. Neither of them had words. Dean stood up and ran out the door in fury. "Dean! Stop!" He heard Sindy yell as he ran. He didn't even look back. Sam followed equally angry. He looked back and saw Leah pleading to understand, but he couldn't he slammed the door on the already crying Sindy and the welling tears of Leah.

Sam was fuming. The girl that he thought was so brave had almost done a horrible, irreversible thing! Killing a man just because she didn't like him! Dean's thoughts ran along the same vein, Sindy would help in murder, just because! The brothers were so angry they almost missed Sara and Megan leaning against the Impala, and their eyes bled black as Sara smirked at them.

"You really should have asked for more details on Leah's little twist of the story." Sara said.

"Yeah, why? They would have killed a man because they didn't like him." Dean said letting all his anger out.

"Because it's not the full story."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Most of its true. Like how her mom dated a horrible guy, but she didn't tell you that he beat her and her mom, did she?"

"Why would they not tell us that?"

"Leah's a strong and independent girl. Her soul is strong, and I got ripped out of a good deal."

"You're the cross roads demon." Sam asked.

"I now feel like one of the Wonder Twins…" Dean mumbled.

Sam was dumbfounded, and riddled with guilt. He knew that demons lie, but the story just made too much sense. But before he and Dean could run back to the house and apologize, Sara grinned and threw Dean against the car. Megan grabbed Sam and did the same. They then loaded their unconscious bodies into the backseat.

"Good job, Sissy. Your doing very good on your first deal." Sara said to Megan.

"You know I want to be just like you when I get my own crossroads. You're the best big sister a demon could ask for!" Megan said happily.

As Sara climbed behind the wheel, the demon possessing Sara thought about how happy Charlotte would be when she saw the Winchesters all trussed up like a present. Fun times! And those foolish girls will rush after their lover boys!

RN: Again no comment should be taken seriously. True purpose is for fun and enjoyment and unicorns and glitter…. But yeah don't hate and comment for the sake of the author!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I own nothing but six incredibly cute kittens. Enjoy.

Crying sucked. It made eyes red and cheeks blotchy, and caused a desperate need for a hug, and a need to be left completely alone. Leah knew all of this from experience. When her parents divorced, when her mom dated jerks, when her dad wanted her to be the perfect son, she tried to be strong. But underneath her indifferent exterior, she was a crybaby anyway, and the thought of Sam hating her for trying to save herself made her heart break. If it wasn't for how much Leah liked having other people to talk to other then family and Sindy, she would have responded in anger. But this time she just curled up on her red quilt and tried to cry herself into oblivion.

Sindy, however, did respond with anger. She slammed into her house, startling her dog, and stomped to her room, where she proceeded to try to break a hanger against her painted blue walls. It didn't work, but the scratch in her wall made her feel a bit better. Sindy flopped down and screamed into her pillow. She knew her friend needed her right now, but Sindy's anger at Dean blinded her with rage. She would check on Leah later. Right now she needed to vent. When she finally stopped screaming, Sindy noticed that the house was weirdly quiet. Usually her sister would be yelling at her mom, or her dad would be having his officer buddies over for drinks. She decided to check on her sister first.

Sindy knew something wasn't right as soon as she entered Sara's room. It stank of sulfur and burnt bacon. The place was trashed, and as Sindy made her way through the mess, she realized with dawning horror, that the smell was burning human skin, hung up in the closet. Sindy ran out of the room gagging, and grabbed the phone to call Leah, when she noticed a picture of the old newspaper factory hanging on what used to be her sisters wall. Sindy now knew that it belonged to a demon for who knew how long. She frantically punched in Leah's number into her cell.

Meanwhile, the demon inside of Megan was getting impatient. She knew they were supposed to wait for the girls to come into the trap, but waiting was hard! So she decided to capture the dumbest one, so the smarter girl would figure out where the hideout was faster. The girl she was possessing seemed to think her sister was the dumbest person ever, so the demon went with Leah. The demon was none too bright, either. The demon was spying on Leah from her closet, and made her move while Leah was talking to Sindy on the phone.

"What?" Leah said through tears.

"I just found something really epic out. Maybe epics not the right word…" Sindy replied.

"I know what you mean. So incredibly shocking you don't know any other words for it."

"Yeah, exactly. Wow do you feel like an old married couple? I do you know exactly what I was talking about."

Sindy was having a case of word vomit. This wasn't good. She only got word vomit when it was really important and, as Sindy put it, epic.

"Ok, Queen of Word Vomiting, What is it?" Leah interrupted her speech of old married couples. It didn't stop her. She just kept going. Really Bad.

"SINDY!" Leah screamed to get her to stop. "Just breathe then talk slowly what you saw."

There were a few deep breaths. "Sara's room. There was sulfur and, well I thought it was burnt bacon but its human skin burning."

"Holy crap…we need to tell the bo-" Megan interrupted.

"Ok, dumb butt, either you come with me now or I kill your cat."

"Megan that's your cat."Leah replied.

"Our sisters hang out way to much…Quick put me on speaker." Sindy thought out loud

"You're a go Huston."

"Chresto. Check her eyes."

When Leah looked they were pitch black. Damn, she'd been living with a demon for God knows how long. Just then Megan, or the demon that possessed Megan, jumped at her. Leah started running around the room screaming. Sindy started screaming through the phone. Leah stopped. "Why on earth are you screaming?"

"It seemed to fit since you were screaming. I guessed she was chasing you. Wait whatever you do don't look behind you. Jk…RUN WOMAN RUN!" but it was too late Megan had jumped on Leah's back and was trying to knock her out with a fish. When she realized the fish wasn't working she made her ram into a wall.

"Leah. Are you there? Shit she got you didn't she. LEAH!" and the line went dead.

Sindy hung up her cell, panicked out of her mind. She had no one to turn to now. Her best friends were taken, and she couldn't ask anyone for help. Except for her dad. And John. Out of everyone's best interests, Sindy picked John. Her dad was great, but close minded and kind of gun shy. Her mind made up, Sindy squared her shoulders and started to pack anything that could pass for a weapon in her dad's duffle. She even broke into his safe and stole one of his guns (Dean had taught her how-NO not now, think about the mission!). She walked to John's house, armored up and ready to rock and roll.

"You see here kiddo you can't come. These are my boys. I'll bust them out."John said as she busted the door.

"No way, Johnny. They are my best friends. I would kill someone if anything happened to them. Literally not kidding here." Sindy spoke with seriousness in her face.

"Look here. No one calls me Johnny. Just tell me where they are and I'll get them out."

"Hell nos. You most likely need back up. Even if you tell me not to go you know damn well I will go any way.

"Jesus…Fine if you must go then let's get a plan and get you armed."

"I always win…"She mumbled her victory.

Leah woke up with a banging headache, hands chained above her head on a filthy wall. A glance around the room told her that Sam and Dean were also chained up. Her gaze stayed on Sam a little longer than necessary, but no one had to know that. God, did she miss the time before she wasn't fighting anything but her creepy reputation. But she kind of didn't. Leah loved this as much as she hated this. Ugh, her thoughts were muddled and gooey. She needed to get out. Leah woke Sam up with a kick to the leg.

"Ow!" Sam said with a shock. "Crap they got you too. This is jacked up."

"Shut up they might hear you!" Leah said in a whispered scream. "Do you have a hair pin anything?"

"Yeah, I think so. It should be in my front pocket." Sam said as he swung over to Leah so she could try to get it, He went about as far as he could then Leah twisted and turned to try and reach it. She grabbed it, thankful he had one.

Leah sighed and contorted her body, thankful for gymnastics, and started on Sam's first. Dean was still out, and Sam was better than her. All was silent except for their breathing and the clink of the butterfly clip on metal.

She was almost there; she could feel the cogs clicking into place, when the door burst open, Megan and Sara walking through, Sara leading the way. They went back to looking unconscious.

"You nit wit! You weren't supposed to get the girl!" Sara screamed in a rage.

"I know but I just don't like waiting." Megan said quietly.

"You knew the plan damn well. We would wait for them and get her to sell her soul for them."

"I know but Charlotte agreed with me to bring them here so she could leave this dump. She just wants to be at peace so you can finish the deal. She doesn't like waiting for them to just come up and kill her. Can we just have Ms. Weirdo over there sell her soul fast. Like you won't hurt her sister if she does what you say?"

Sara smacked Megan. "You idiot! Just because they look unconscious doesn't mean they are!"

Just as the sound of Sara slapping Megan faded in the dank room, John burst through the door and started shooting with the rock salt bullets. Leah twisted in her chains, screaming at him not to hurt Megan, while Sam worked to get her free. A window to Leah's left shattered as Sindy jumped through it, wielding a plastic Spiderman water gun. She pumped it and sprayed the demons, who spazzed out in pain as the holy water hit them, their bodies smoking.

Dean woke up in time to witness Sindy roundhouse kicking Sara as she jumped at Leah, and all his scrambled brains could process was the epic hotness of a girl fighting demons. He must have her! Then Megan caused a piece of plaster to knock him out again.

Finally, Sam had Leah free, and chanted an exorcism that sent the demon clouds out of the girls, who collapsed on the ground. He drew her into his arms, and held Leah as she twitched. She looked up, and to the shock of the room, kissed him full on the mouth!

"That was nice", She drawled, and then passed out. Everyone just shrugged and headed to the car, Sindy and John dragging Dean behind them.

RN: Hola! It's Ron. Again no comment/quotes/remarks should be taken seriously and I don't own them. So, I've been telling the chica here to write more because I need something to do, and my sister fell in love with the story and threatens to kill me if there is not a chapter every week… so any way comment for the Authors and my sake. It makes us feel good and that we might actually be doing something right.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, here is another chapter. I have a sunburn and its eleven at night. Please be patient, and I hope my writing is up to par. And I'm doing dialogue this time around. I own nothing but a cool Yankees hat that I rock, even when its backwards. DO NOT OWN STARSHIP OR SUPERNATURAL.**

It was another good day to be a ghost. Charlie cracked her neck in a very unladylike gesture, and dressed her host body to perfection. It was going to be a good day. She walked to the closet and searched through piles of jeans and fan shirts, to find a red cocktail dress, covered in sequins with a halter and a slit up the side. She grinned and checked her reflection, adding a touch more red lipstick. It was time for her close up. She was gonna go out big. Those demons were never getting her soul, she would rather cease to exist. Charlie knew they would be back, exorcisms were never absolute, so she was going to sing her final song, then see where life would take her. Turning to the dresser, she picked up her diamonds and draped them over her collar bone, where they sat with regal elegance. The red heels were the final touch, and she headed down the stairs to her fait.

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

Leah was acting a bit strange. Dean said it was just a chick being crazy, Sindy slapped the back of his head and said it was love, John had no opinion, and Sam was just too distracted by Leah to notice. She wasn't as shy as she normally was, and her style became flasher then it ever was in the past. Flashy, as in shiny, lower shirts and swishy skirts that Sindy wasn't even sure were Leah's, but Megan's. The sisters were recovering, and behaved nicer then ever. It was a bit hard to get used too, but no one dared question it, not willing to brake whatever fragile truce had taken place. Meanwhile, the school musical was coming fast, full force. Roles had been cast and sets were being built. Sindy and Dean became Bug and Sindy became February ,("Like the month, but I'm a person!" Leah was getting SO sick of that line.) And Sam and Leah became Taz and Commander Up. Sindy laughed and Leah threw a fit when they realized that Sindy and Dean got to kiss, but Leah and Sam didn't. Some how, with out even noticing it themselves, the group of four had paired up and started making out backstage when no one was looking (everyone was looking). It was cute and fun, and they didn't even worry about Charlie, until two days before the opening night. Dean was freaking out, hardcore, about his lines.

"Dude, if I have to hear you ask me to sit on your lap one more time, I will rip off your 'Little Dean' and feed it to Leah's dog!" Sam shouted as he paced his room. John walked past, thought about interfering, then decided not to in favor of liquor. Sam threw his scrip at Dean, who caught it, looking panicked. He stood and started to pace with Sam.

"I know! But Sindy loves this play, and I just really wanna do a good job so she doesn't think I suck-what's so funny, Sammy?"

"Hahaha, who's the -*snort*-chick now Dean?" Sam laughed, falling on his bed.

Dean went after him with murder in his eyes. "Still you, you little bitch!" he screamed as he tackled his little brother. Sindy and Leah walked on as Dean had Sam in a headlock and Sam had his freakishly long legs wrapped around Dean's chest, trying to pull him off. Leah stopped and stared. "Wow, Sam you are soooo…flexible."

Sam blushed and his grip slackened, which Dean took full advantage of, slamming Sam's head into the pillow. "I give, I give, now let me breathe, you weigh a ton!" screamed Sam. Dean let him up after one last shove. While Sam was gathering himself, Dean calmly walked over to the girls. "So what brings you to our humble abode?" he asked, while dodging the pillow that Sam chucked at his head. Sindy laughed and went to sit on the bed.

"We just came over to practice lines. But not really, I want ice cream. So we told our dads we were practicing lines, and we are telling you to drive us to Austin's and buy us five dollar milkshakes. Now go start the car."

Sam sat up on the bed and started to protest. "Now, wait, what makes you think that we will just drop everything and-" Leah kissed him. "Dean, go start the car, these girls need ice cream." Dean laughed and made a whip noise. But he carried Sindy's purse all the way to the Impala.

Two hours later, the foursome was in Cedar, a neighboring town, sucking down the best goddamn milkshakes on this side of the continent. Sam was basically inhaling the large he had gotten, while the girls and Dean tried to make theirs last, down to the very last drop. They were sitting on a bench outside of Austin's, when a glint of sun made Leah's eyes flash blue for a second. Dean was on red alert.

"What was that?" he asked cautiously, reaching for the knife hidden in his boot. Sindy grabbed his hand and explained quietly, one eye on Leah and Sam, who were talking quietly to themselves in that annoying way that couples do to block out other people, that what Dean saw was the edge of Leah's contact. He put the knife back and apologized. Sindy grinned and kissed his cheek.

That night, all four went to bed anticipating the day ahead of them. Sam couldn't wait to be the sensitive tough guy, and show Leah how great he was. He really like her and wanted this thing between them to last way past when they had to leave this town for another. Dean was thinking about Sindy's smile and the way she smacked him around to keep him in line. He better not blow it opening night. If he did, he would never forgive himself for ruining something that was special to her. Leah was thinking about the scar on her shoulder that the white tank top would broadcast to the world. She hoped that Sam wouldn't judge her for the mistakes her mother made in men. It was no ones but Rob's fault. She was done with Rob, and wanted to make this thing with Sam last. Sindy was making plans for the next day. She wanted to make memories that would last forever. They all fell asleep smiling.

It took most of the next day for the girls to get ready. The costumes were fairly simple, but the stage make up needed to be heavy and visible under the stage lights, not to mention that it still needed to look some what natural. And February's hair was very heavily sprayed with toxic chemicals to keep it in place. Taz had a wig, which Leah rubbed in Sindy's face every chance she got. The boys didn't need as long, especially Dean, who just had to wear all black to the theatre, then slip on a vest and headband. Sam needed time to baby powder his hair (Dean will NEVER let that fact be forgotten) and glue on a fake mustache. Sam was proud of the fact that he didn't even need fake muscles for the costume.

At last minute, Sindy texted Leah that she had an accident with the zipper on her jumpsuit and was going to get her dad to drive her to the school, so Leah's mom drove her to meet the boys in the school parking lot. All three took a minute to laugh at each others funny costumes and then went inside. Sam hung back with Leah, letting Dean go ahead before him. "Hey, is that scar from-"

"Yeah, beer bottle. But its over ok?"

"You know that I don't care about that deal thing, right? I think I- I mean, I-um- lets say- I kinda love you." Sam cringed. Oh. Crap. Leah was tearing up. Oh, I hate my self, stupi stupid-

"I kinda love you too." Leah sniffed and hugged him, then ran inside. Sam smiled. I love this place.

Backstage, and Sindy was nowhere to be found. Ten minutes to curtain. Everyone was searching. Leah and the boys were texting frantically. Where was She!

**PRESENT**

Sindy's body walked through the school doors, her heels clicking on the hiny, waxed floors. It was time, Charlotte thought. She could feel Sindy's feelings for the Winchester boy, and briefly remembered her own love, long ago. Through the backstage, and into the wings. Almost there. Charlotte opened the curtains. It was time.

She spread out her arms onstage. "Hello, all. The show must begin now, but I have a few announcements. First, lets thank the Winchesters for not killing me." The audience stood horrified. Charlotte kept them in their seats. "The girl I'm currently borrowing is in love. And ain't love grand, folks? I've had enough time on this earth. I must make room for the next generation. And no, the demons can't have my soul. Not if my remains are burned by yours truly." The audience gasped, unable to move as Charlotte pulled out a gun and unclasped her diamonds. "Relax, it's a lighter, see?" And she set her beautiful necklace on fire, which burst into blue flames. Demons screamed from all over, and Leah and the boys in the wings stood dumbfounded as Sindy collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I think that this is the last chapter. If the fans want a sequel, you can tell me in the reviews. I personally think it will be wrapped up, but Ron thinks otherwise. I guess it's up to the fans. Frankly, I'm surprised we HAVE fans. Thank you so much for your support! We own nothing, not Starship, not Supernatural. If we did, Ruby would have never existed and Taz would have kissed Commander Up.

The show was cancelled, of course, and the audience managed to convince themselves that the whole incident must have been just and accident with the set. Sindy OBVIOUSLY tripped over some unfinished set work, and collapsed, hitting her head. The crowd managed to completely forget the diamonds and blue flames. It's strange how the mind of the human works, burying unwanted information.

Sindy was taken to the hospital, with Dean riding in the ambulance next to her the whole way. She was in a coma for a week. A lot happened in that lost time. Sindy's father remained suspicious of the Winchesters, and did background checks on each and everyone one of them, taking full advantage of all his connections in the United States Government. He found nothing. It didn't quench his mistrust of the family, but he did back off in favor of looking after his children, especially Sindy. And the fact that Dean held vigil at her bedside for almost a full week without sleep showed the boy had a lot of promise.

The demon sisters (a name that Leah was forced to pick out, better then Sindy's names for things, but they all missed her demanding to name the things badly) stayed more or less normal. Neither one wanted to admit they couldn't remember much of the past months, so they kept quiet and watched the news frequently, vowing to never lose time again. Of course, Sara still had the odd violent tendency when ignored, and Megan stayed a special kind of snooty that only middle school preps can achieve, while still claiming not to be preps.

Leah and Sam tried to comfort Dean the best they knew how, and Sam was there when Leah fell apart at the hospital. They had only each other to turn too; no adult was trustworthy at this point in their adventure. Sure, they tried to help with hugs and fake understanding stories from when they were teenagers and "went through the same thing" but had nothing to do the situation on hand.

Finally, Leah told her mom and dad to shut up and just hug her. Hugs helped for awhile, but late at night, Dean would sneak into Sindy's room and hold her hand, Sam would dial Leah's number and they would whisper conversations that consisted of generic reassurances and funny moments the group had shared. It was a dark week that went by in a blur.

Sindy woke up on Sunday, and squeezed Dean's hand. His face was the first thing she saw. The next hour went by in frenzy, with her parents and nurses running back and forth like monkeys, removing her feeding tube and testing various parts of her. Sindy finally got a moment with Dean, in which she stated that he "looked like hell and should go home and shower cause she refused to smell him for a second longer." Dean proceeded to laugh a bit hysterically, and then called Leah and Sam to tell them the good news.

They rushed to the hospital immediately.

"Oh my dead god you look horrible, I'm so glad you're awake!" Leah screamed as she nearly ripped the room door off the hinges to get to Sindy. She nearly stopped breathing when Leah hugged her.

"Gee thanks, I needed that pick me up" Sindy replied sarcastically, returning the hug.

After hours of hugs and kisses and well wishers stopping by to see the kid in the hospital bed, Dean finally could have a conversation with Sindy alone.

"Sooo…..how about that prom thing that's comin up in a week or so?" Dean drawled awkwardly, sitting beside Sindy on her bed. "Wanna go or somthin, with me?"

Sindy barked out a laugh. "Real smooth, boy, real smooth. But yes, why not?"

Across town, Sam had taken another approach to the age old question. (Sam asks Leah to prom in a crazy way and she says yes)

Prom day arrived with little fan fare. Leah and Sindy got ready together at Sindy's house. Leah wore a simple purple velvet dress, and Sindy wore a dark pink princess gown. When they walked down Sindy's winding and dangerous staircase, the boys swear they stopped breathing for a bit. As Dean said, they looked "Fricken awesome". Sam just nodded in agreement. They loaded into the Impala, Sindy and Dean in front, Sam and Leah in the back. The group jammed out to some Aerosmith all the way to the hotel where prom was going to be held, The Radisson.

Dean and Sam had found a job at Kroger's to pay for the tickets, and Leah and Sindy sold some collector Pokémon cards to pay for their dresses (no one would hire them for some reason).

At Prom, the cheesy theme was 'A Night in Italy'. Leah and Sindy didn't complain. They were just happy they were with the boys. Sindy saw that something was bothering the boys.

"Do they seem a bit tense to you?" Sindy asked.

"Don't worry about that now. You were in a coma for a week and tonight you get to party it off."

"They just seem-"

"Shut up and dance." Dean said as he grabbed Sindy's hand and twirled her into his arms.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Sindy said as Dean danced her to the middle of the floor.

Sindy and Dean danced to the beat of any song. Leah had psychotic dance moves that kind of mentally scared people but no one cared. Sam couldn't help but smile every time he saw her. Then the song switched from Back in Black to some chick flick slow dance song. Dean slow danced with Sindy for awhile but they both got sick of the song pretty fast. Sam and Leah were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for some food and water.

Dean and Sindy walked up and sat with them. Sam looked at Dean and he gave a small nod.

"We have something we need to tell you." Sam said straight out. He looked really upset.

"What?" Leah said and grabbed his hand.

"We're…we have to…" Dean started as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"We have to leave." Leah saw that it was killing him on the inside.

"When?" Sindy spoke for the first time. She was trying to comfort Dean but she looked about as bad as he did.

"A week." Dean whispered.

"Just in time to do the musical." Sindy said trying to make him laugh.

They sat there for a minute. Leah and Sam's food came but they didn't eat it. Sindy was about to go into full on cry mode, and Leah knew that was a bad thing to be seen in public. Sindy whispered something in Dean's ear and walked off.

"I gotta go help her." Leah said and walked in the direction Sindy went.

Sindy had gone to the girl's bathroom. She was sitting next to the mirror crying the way she usually did. This was snot and tears. Any girls in the bathroom quickly went out when they saw her.

"Hey it's ok." Leah said petting Sindy's (for once) neat curls.

"I know you feel as terrible as I do." She said still crying.

"I know and I really want to puke my guts out, but if we only have a week why not make the best of it?"

"You're right…" Sindy said grabbing a paper towel and started wiping away her tears and snot.

She broke into the prop room and stole some make-up. She made it look even better than before. She had some glitter shadow and everything to make her look like the chick from one of the chick flick movies where there is a big ball. She walked back to the cafeteria with Leah. Sam and Dean both gave them a list of emergency numbers.

"I swear if you don't come find us we will hunt your asses down." Sindy said jokingly.

"I don't doubt you will." Dean said.

Sam hugged both the girls, but they could see he was trying not to cry and wasn't really working. Dean kissed Sindy like it was the first time he ever did. He wouldn't let go. Sindy pried him off.

"This is the last time we'll have to dance. I was in a coma and I need to dance right now or I will die." Sindy said sarcastically.

Sam grabbed Leah's hand and they walked to the dance floor. The group hadn't been there for more than two minutes when the song changed. It was REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore. Dean put his forehead to hers and said, "I love you."

Sam went on his knees as a joke, and Leah went on her's they were the perfect height now. They kneeled there attempting to slow dance. Sam kissed her and said, "We will come back. I swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Leah said playfully.

He went through the gestures of crossing his heart and dying. Dean and Sindy saw them and thought they were completely wacked, but they both knew they would do the same if Dean was a Sasquatch and Sindy was a smurf. They kind of giggled at the thought. Dean was happy Sindy was perfect in every way for him. He had tears starting to flow again from just the thought of leaving her. He knew she was in danger from now on. Charlotte had preached to the world Sindy was in love with Dean. With all the demons in the audience they were bound to try and hurt her. Sam thought the same thing but they knew better they had some extra anti-possession charms with them so they would be ready.

The song continued on what seemed like an endless loop. They were all glad they had each other in that moment. They only wished it would never end.

"If I get to pick what my Heaven is it would be this moment right now." Sindy muttered to Dean as they continued to dance.

RN: So any fan out there who thinks we should have a sequel….COMMENT! Say what you want to happen…we are not dictators in the fan fiction realm! Well maybe the author but I vote for democracy! We own nothing of Starship or Supernatural she owns six kittens and I want to adopt a puppy which won't happen any time soon...


End file.
